Her Favorite Blue Recliner
by cjasone45
Summary: AU, One Shot, JakeXRenesmee


A/N:

A small one-shot, I wrote because I was bored. It's a Renesmee/Jake fiasco. I hope you enjoy it(: --Claire

Her Favorite Blue Recliner

JACOB'S P.O.V

In the past five years or so, I had called more beds my own than I could ever have thought possible. The Cullens had wanted a new setting for Renesmee to enjoy each year, but often, the vampires and their beloved hybrid got bored, and they ended up on many vacations. As I was the crazy werewolf that went a bit ballistic when I was away from my imprint for too long, and because Renesmee considered me her best friend, the Cullens allowed me to be around. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward all accepted this- Bella and Nessie welcomed this- Rosalie dealed with this- Esme rejoiced in this- and Carlisle was a strange mix of all three. Because of Renesmee's quick growing spurts, we weren't allowed to 'settle' into a place, as the Cullens did in Forks, until she reached her maturity, which, I knew with anxious excitement, could happen in the next few years. The Whitlock/Brandon Force of Two (Jasper and Alice) usually floated along with Carlisle and Esme, never really breaking from the group for more than a few weeks. On the other hand, Rosalie and Emmett (the Hale/McCarty Attack) spent time with their extended family, but often lived in separate houses. Renesmee, of course, being at the young age of fifteen- I flinched at the realization of her youth, comforted only by the fact that at the rate she was going, she'd be older than me by next Monday- spent all of her time living with her parents, the All Mighty Mason/Swan United Front. Edward allowed us time to ourselves- if he was within the five mile perimeter of my thoughts. Bella, sweet, wonderful Bella, my best friend, even now, second only to her daughter, hated Edward's over protectiveness. I always knew after a while with him, she'd stop being so frail and let him know who really was boss. Really, what man in this family had his balls to himself? They all lived in their women's hands. Anyways, because of her hatred of his stalker-ness love, often blocked Renesmee's and mines thoughts- at least, whenever she deemed it fit.

Anyways, because of their Mason/Swan United Front-ness, and because Nessie obviously was a part of that, they wanted to have 'family bonding' and go on vacation. By themselves. I was hesitant to allow this, but grumpily stood down when I realized my opinion really didn't matter. Renesmee was anxious to be away from me, her 'bestest bud' as she had called me from the tender age, of, oh, six months old. But, the Cullen in her made her desire to go to France much more than be with me- really, I was only her friend. Nothing special. Their stupid 'family bonding' made me go without my imprint for almost two months. I was dying.

The only good thing was that they were coming back to Forks now- only a short while, so Renesmee and Bella could see Charlie, and I, my father. There really wasn't much else to do, because we couldn't risk someone recognizing the _never changing_ Cullens. But as I said, after the surplus of beds in the past half-decade, I was jazzed to be in my own bed- it felt just as good as I remembered, my limbs hanging off and all. I was just about to go in for a power nap, when I heard Dad on the phone, with a familiar, high-pitched voice.

"Hello, Billy!" she said, and I laughed at my old best friend, Bella. Bella was really one of a kind- my undying love for her had evidently switched to the kind of love Bella always knew we were supposed to have. We were family, and finally, I could stop being a prick and enjoy that. "Could you tell Jake that we're home now, and Renesmee is asking for him?" My heart jumped, and I threw on my jeans, knowing I'd be there quick enough without phasing. "On my way!" I yelled, and Bella chuckled, along with my dad, as they said goodbye.

It was a good fifteen miles to Forks, and another five or six miles to the Cullen's property. The wind, blowing in my hair, against my clothes- which I rarely wore when running- against my skin. It felt good- late August was never a good time for a werewolf that ran at a temperature of 109-111 degrees. It was definitely toasty in my skin, and I was craving Renesmee's cold finger tips running on my face as she filled me in on her trip. I turned the corner, and thought a quick, _don't be noisy, Edward!_ before rushing towards the small cottage.

It was pretty clear, when Renesmee's face lit up in pure joy, that she hadn't been expecting me. Her brown eyes had been drinking in some magazine, a happy smile playing on her plump, red lips. She laid on her stomach on the top of her quilt, her legs in the air, crossed at the ankles, swinging around. I swallowed- it had been too long since I'd last seen her. Her long legs must have grown three feet, and the short shorts did not hide any skin. What wasn't out to let my eyes wander, was covered by thin material that read _Juicy._ Involuntarily, I licked my lips. Letting eyes drink in the rest of her, I saw that she was also wearing a yellow tank-top, and that her bronze, curly hair was much longer than I'd last seen. It laid in giant waves over her back. I was a man, permanently at the peak of my hormones, and that girl just _needed_ to grow up. I was getting impatient- and, it didn't help that her father could hear my thoughts.

"Hi, honey," I said, grinning, deciding that after a horrifyingly wrong- but oh so wonderful- eye fuck, that maybe I should let my presence known.

"Jacob," she breathed, looking up behind her eyelashes. Her eyes, so brown, so perfect, stared at me in awe. "You're here!" Her voice took a teenage girl squeal approach, and she jumped off her bed, gracefully running towards me and grabbing me in her arms. I laughed at her, and hugged her close- she smelled good. Like Bells, she had a slight strawberry odor to her, probably from the shampoo that Edward insisted she used- he loved the strawberry scent. Her scent was also mixed with the mouthwatering vampire scent, that was sickly sweet on anyone else, but was muted by her human half. Oddly, she smelled like cinnamon spices as well. I took a deep breath- it had been too long since I last smelled that.

"I miss you, Renesmee," I sighed, sitting on her bed. With a quick glance, I noticed in awe that the cheesy magazine was in French. She saw where my eyes lingered, and laughed. I pouted, "You make me jealous, you tri-lingual freak."

She laughed, again, and I felt my heart stutter- she smiled. Her vampire hearing didn't allow much secrecy about how I felt around her. Her voice, her laugh… they were things I'd never become amuned to, never forgot the true beauty in them.

I sighed sadly, then, because, really, I was a damn werewolf. I shouldn't be such a pansy.

"I missed you, too, Jake." She kissed my cheek, as she always had, but something sparked in me that had not sparked in a long time. My skin burned where her lips had touched, and I fell into her hand, that was now cupping my cheek. I had not felt this way since… ever. I couldn't remember feeling this… _good._ Renesmee was older than when I'd last seen her- maybe sixteen? I didn't know. I just knew that even before she left, her aging at been speeding up, and now, I wasn't staring at a little girl- I was staring at a woman, a woman I was desperately in love with. I plopped down on her bed, pulling her in my arms, as she rested her head on my chest. She continued to read her magazine, and I laughed as I watch her actually understand the foreign words.

I wonder if our kids would be a tri-species freak, like Renesmee was a tri-lingual freak. Of course, I didn't think she was a freak- I just loved to tease her. It was just her freakish ways that made me love her so much. I'd probably love our freakish kids all the more. They'd be weird, that's for sure, if one ended up getting my werewolf jean. I laughed, imagining someone as perfect as a vampire, as soft as a human, transforming into a big, ugly wolf.

I looked at Renesmee, and began laughing even harder as I thought of little Nessie transforming. "What?" She asked, smiling. I laughed again, and shrugged.

"Nothing," I yawned, and stretched out on her giant bed- it was really comfortable. "Did you miss your bed?" I asked, thinking about the excitement I felt when I first returned to mine. Nessie shrugged.

"I guess so… but, to me, it really doesn't matter. I sleep like a bear!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I sleep like a wolf." She smacked my arm, her current use of punishment for my dry, idiotic jokes- she was like Bella in that sense. If she didn't think it was funny, she beat you.

"I missed my chair," Her voice drifted off, and she stared at me, some long-lived dilemma dancing in her eyes. Nessie caught her bottom lip in her teeth, and her eyes widened slightly, with some internal thought.

"Ness?" I asked, nudging her arm slightly. It had been three minutes- a very, very long time for a vampire to space out. I sighed. "You're so much like your mother it's annoying," I muttered, referring to Nessie's human side. She slapped my shoulder playfully, knowing I was joking. Nothing she did was annoying to me- hell, to anyone.

"Jacob?" she breathed, and my heart stuttered. She smiled, hearing it, and I couldn't help but give her a lopsided grin in reply. "Do me a favor, Jake, please." Her voice was barely audible, a soft whisper, and I was unable to deny her.

"Anything," I vowed. She nodded, smiling, so breathtaking that I was very depressed with my over active imagination. She cocked her head to the side, and began chewing on her lip again.

"Jacob…" she trailed off, and I smiled, in what I hoped was an encouraging manner. "What do you feel when you're around me?"

I swallowed. I was not prepared for this. "Um…" she sighed, and rolled her eyes at my answer.

"Go sit," she commanded, nodding towards her favorite blue recliner. I furrowed my eyebrows, but listened, tossing myself into the chair., hoping that I could avoid the question. She smirked. "Don't move," she demanded, and then strode over to me, so blindingly quick, I didn't even know she was moving until she was perched on my lap, straddling me.

"Nessie?" Confusion was seeping in my voice, but she cut me off, smirking playfully. She tapped her finger on my trembling lips- trembling, because I was desperately attempting to keep my unruly male hormones in check.

"Oh, Jacob, didn't I tell you not to move? When you talk, lips move. If you're lips are going to break the rules, I can think of better things for them to do." I shuddered, my whole body trembling over this little girl's words. She brought her lips down right above my ear, and her cool breath sent shivers down my spine. "No moving, honey," and then she licked my ear.

She. Licked. My. Ear.

I felt everything I was trying to protect Nessie from disappear. I didn't _fucking_ care that she was fifteen- maybe sixteen. Damn it, I wanted her- now. _Be strong, Black! Think of her innocence- wait, stop it, don't- think of Bella, of Edward! Think of Carlisle, of Jasper, of Emmett- think of them kicking your ass for even thinking about doing these things. _I gripped the chair, feeling the fabric stretch in my massive hands.

"I'll tell you how I feel, then," she continued, swaying her hips in such a way that I knew- I _knew_- that she could now feel me. "When I'm around you I feel hot_._" She kissed my neck.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I'm a werewolf…" my voice trailed off.

She shook her head, staring at me, with a wide black eyes. "I feel _hot_," she evasived the word, and took my hand. "here." she finished, placing my hand…

"Oh God!" I moaned, because she placed my hand right on her core, her womanhood. I could feel her wetness seeping through the thin cotton shorts. She used one hand to keep mine in place, the other, she rested on my cheek, showing me visions, fantasies, of us- on her bed, on the floor, outside, against a wall, on _this very chair._

Her lips were making a fiery trail, despite the low temperature, down my neck. She stopped on my collar bone and took the piece of skin in her mouth, covering her venomous teeth with her perfect lips. I moaned as her cool hands slipped under my shirt and ran up and down my chest. They paused on my nipples, which turned instantly hard at her cold touch. She let a throaty giggle pass through her lips before looking me square in the eyes. Her fingers rubbed my nipples, and held them between her thumb and pointer fingers. I was trembling, from desire.

"Say my name," she demanded, staring at me with black eyes. I had never seen my Nessie this way- dominate, lustful, sexy… It was a new side, a side I would covet for the rest of my existence.

"Nessie," I moaned, and she flexed her fingers. "Oh, God, oh, Renesmee!" Involuntarily, I bucked my hips, and she grinned down at me. She dropped her hand to my lap, no longer caring to show me images- we were busy acting them out. I moaned. The cold heat from her hand was seeping through the thin material of my pants and into my throbbing cock. She drummed her fingers on it, giggling as it raised higher and higher. I groaned, but the pressure was too much. I gathered her in my arms, and threw her- with so much force that hadn't she been a vampire, she would have needed immediate medical care- on her bed, so that I was hovering above her, her face inches from mine. Supporting my weight with one hand, the other danced on her body. I slid it under her shirt, and cupped her, bra included. I squeezed, hard, and the contrast of the hot and cold was amazing. She moaned, and God. The sound, so delicious it was made for my ears, set me off and I growled, tackling her lips with mine.

My hands were pushing up the thin yellow top, sliding it up off her. My lips moved down her jaw line, onto her neck. The shirt was gathered around her breasts, and I played with the soft skin on her stomach, while my tongue danced on her neck.

"Oh, Jacob!" she moaned, and I throbbed at the sound. "Please," she gasped. "Now!"

"Are you sure?" I growled, but I had already began to pull her shirt off. I threw it on the floor, and she arched her back. "We could always move to your favorite blue recliner?" She shook her head.

"Now," she hissed, swallowing the venom that had been in her mouth.

We were only seconds away from ridding us of these unnecessary clothes, and I had never felt so much anticipation and excitement- I was thrilled, nervous, happy. My wildest dreams, coming true, here and now.

Suddenly, I heard a hiss coming from outside, and a low, screeching sound. Renesmee groaned, this time from frustration.

"It's my _mother,_" she spat, pushing on my chest. "You've better go," I stared at her, whimpering. She pushed me again, and this time, she used enough force to get my paralyzed body off of her. She led me to the window, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her lips pressed against mine, soft at first, then with an intensity and heat, that I was surprised I didn't knock her onto the bed again. Her teeth caught my bottom lip, and she ran her tongue across it. I moaned into her mouth, and grabbed her ass with my hands, pulling her off the ground and slamming her into the wall. I think I heard a picture fall.

I attacked her neck with my lips when I heard a loud, screeching growl, followed by a hiss and the sound of a rock being thrown against another… or maybe a vampire hand, slapping a vampire face?

Nessie sighed, and kissed my cheek, putting her hand on my free cheek, delivering me messages with her gift. She conveyed the image of her mother, restraining her father, which was her hint for me to leave. I whimpered again, and jumped out the window.

As I was about to leave, Nessie grabbed my hand and spun me around, my lips crashing into hers for a final sweet parting kiss.

"This, is not over," she whispered, "my recliner needs corrupting." Herr lips were hovering above my Adams apple. She gave it a gentle lick, and then grinned evilly. Her fingers tapped on my face, giving me a replay of our last scene, and I crumbled against her hand, our mutual desire paralyzing, and then she swayed out of the room. I moaned as I watched her throw in a few more steps than necessary.

A/N:

So, what did you think? Please review, friends(:


End file.
